


Steven Universe Oneshots

by orphan_account



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Other, occasional headcanons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:02:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 18,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21679783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: First posted on Quotev, so most things mentioned are on the Quotev version. A collection of Steven Universe x Reader oneshots, some will be based on scenarios discussed in the comment section of "No Rest For The Weary", created by the author Kookywood, though others might be requests. There will be some headcanon chapters for the gems.
Relationships: Amethyst (Steven Universe)/Reader, Emerald (Steven Universe)/Reader, Eyeball (Steven Universe)/Reader, Garnet (Steven Universe)/Reader, Hessonite (Steven Universe: Save the Light)/Reader, Hessonite (Steven Universe: Unleash the Light)/Reader, Jasper (Steven Universe)/Reader, Lapis Lazuli/Reader (Steven Universe), Little Larimar (Steven Universe)/Reader, Pearl (Steven Universe)/Reader, Peridot (Steven Universe)/Reader, Pink Diamond's Pearl (Steven Universe)/Reader, Ruby (Steven Universe)/Sapphire (Steven Universe)/Reader, Spinel (Steven Universe)/Reader
Comments: 40
Kudos: 189





	1. A Quick Note

This has been originally posted on Quotev, so the book scenarios mentioned are in the comments of the book on that platform, and the link leads to the platform as well.

So I decided to make this book based off of some scenarios that have been discussed in the comment section of another Steven Universe Fanfiction No Rest For The Weary by the wonderful author Kookywood, and I suggest you read that story as well because it is a seriously amazing story. I'll probably do requests on occasion, but if those requests involve smut I will not do them, mainly because I'm Ace and things like that make me uncomfortable, (though not all aces feel the same way, just adding that as a disclaimer). I will clarify at the beginning of each oneshot if it was a request or based on a scenario discussion. And the reader is gender neutral for each one, unless explicitly stated otherwise.

Here's a link to Kooky's story: Crystal Gems X Reader | No Rest for the Weary


	2. Rules For Requesting

So I didn't know if I was going to make this because I'm a pretty chill person and not a lot of things bother me, but I thought I probably should for future reference in case anyone had questions on what I'm cool with and what I'm not.

****

Things I Will and Will Not Write: I'll put a yes, no, or maybe on whether or not I'll write anything on that topic

NSFW - No (I'm ace and things like that make me uncomfortable)

Polygamous relationships - Yes

Depression - Yes, only if it's respectful

Anxiety - Yes, only if it's respectful

Non-Con or R*pe related things - No, that's a touchy subject for me and I will not write anything discussing it whatsoever

Abandonment - Yes

Bestiality - No, and if you ask or request anything like that, I'm blocking you without question

Death - Maybe, depends

Underage - No

Incest - No

Jealousy - Yes

Gem Reader - I highly, highly doubt I'll write anything for a gem reader. It's just tricky writing it with that type of, perspective, if that's the right word.

Things regarding a sexual preference. Though the reader will always be kept gender-neutral, so it would have to be compatible with that. Though if you request on Archive of Our Own, then I might write a personal separate fic for you if you want the reader to be a certain gender.

That's all of the Topics I can think of at the moment, you'd have to ask about others personally if it isn't listed here.

****

Characters And Whether I Will Write For Them: I'll put a yes, no, or maybe on whether or not I'll write for that character.

Pearl - Yes

Amethyst - Yes

Garnet - Yes

Steven - No (Unless it is friendship wise, no romance whatsoever, even if he's aged up)

Connie - No (Unless it is friendship wise, no romance whatsoever, even if she's aged up)

Rose - Maybe

Lion - Nope, Nope, Nope, No, No bestiality, I don't care what you try to say, but no, just no

Ruby - Yes

Sapphire - Yes

Peridot - Yes

Lapis - Yes

Bismuth - Maybe 

Spinel - Yes

Jasper - Yes

Blue Pearl - Maybe

Yellow Pearl - Maybe

Pink Pearl - Yes

The Diamonds (Blue, Yellow, White) - Maybe, usually no, but feel free to ask and I'll consider it 

Famethyst - Maybe

Holly Blue - Maybe

The Betas - Maybe

Emerald - Maybe

Fluorite - No

Rhodonite - Maybe

Rutile Twins - Maybe

Padparadscha - Maybe

Yellow Zircon - Maybe

Blue Zircon - Maybe

Little Larimar - Yes

Army - Maybe

Eyeball - Yes

Leggy - Maybe

Navy - Maybe

Doc - Maybe

Pink Diamond - Possible maybe, most likely a no

Bluebird Azurite - Yes

Aquamarine - Maybe

Topaz - Most likely a no

Nice/Freckles Lapis - Maybe

Mean/Curly Lapis - Maybe

Corrupted Gems - Maybe, I gave a long-winded explanation on my opinion on writing for corrupted gems and whether I'll write for them. I may, you'll just have to ask. If you're curious about said explanation, just ask.

I may write for fusions, but it depends on the fusion and the request  
All I can think of at the moment, any other characters you'd have to ask about.

I know that there's a lack of human characters and that's mainly cause this story is focused more on the gem characters, but if you wish to inquire about a human character feel free to ask

****

That's pretty much everything, and if you have a request feel free to leave a comment on the story, or message me personally on here or on Discord SisterNightingale#6087

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you do request, please try to be as specific as possible, the more specific the easier it is to do.


	3. I Do Adore (Lapis x Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made this based off of a scenario discussed in the comment section of the Steven Universe fanfic No Rest For The Weary, and was inspired by the song "I Do Adore" by Mindy Gledhill. 

C'mon and light the fuse, he's a rocket and he's ready to go! "Cause now the countdown has started and he's ready to blow! 

Y/N's phone began to play Steven's ringtone, waking them up from their afternoon nap. "Steven, what is it?" They asked, their voice audibly groggy.

"Hey Y/N, I'm putting you on speakerphone, but you have to remain silent.", Steven replied, his voice oddly quiet.

"What, why?", Y/N asked, stifling a yawn.

"Please Y/N, it's important, just trust me". Steven pleaded, his voice still quiet. Y/N sighed before letting out a fine and sitting up properly, putting their phone on speaker mode. It was silent for a few seconds before they heard a distant voice coming from Steven's line. It was too quiet for them to be able to make out who it was. "You ready Lapis?", Y/N heard Steven ask. Y/N eyebrows furrowed in confusion, wondering what Steven and Lapis were up to. "One, two, three, four." Steven said before he began to strum on his ukulele.

"Everything you do it sends me higher than the moon, with every twinkle in your eye you strike a match that lights my heart on fire." Lapis's voice began to ring out from the phone along to the rhythm of Steven's strumming. "When you're near, I hide my blushing face and trip on my shoelaces. Grace just isn't my forte, but it brings me to my knees when you say: Hello, how are you, my darling today?", Lapis continued, as Y/n felt their cheeks grow hot. "I fall into a pile on the floor, puppy love is hard to ignore when everything you do, I do adore. We're as different as can be, I've noticed you're remarkably relaxed and I'm overly uptight. We balance out each other nicely. You wear sandals in the snow, in mid-July I still feel cold. We're opposite in every way, but I can't resist it when you say: Hello, how are you, my darling today? I fall into a pile on the floor, puppy love is hard to ignore when every little thing you do, I do adore. Finding words, I mutter, tongue-tied, twisted, foot in mouth, I start to stutter: Ha, ha, Heaven help me. Hello, how are you, my darling today? I fall into a pile on the floor, puppy love is hard to ignore, when every little thing you do, I do adore. Every little thing, bapapapa. Every little thing, bapapapa. Every little thing you do, I do adore." Lapis finished singing as Steven stopped his strumming. 

"Lapis, that was great!" Steven cheered from his end, while Y/N had a huge grin on their face. They then heard Laps say something, but it was muffled and impossible to make out. "C'mon Lapis it was great, I'm sure Y/N will love it." Another muffled reply, then a sigh from Steven came from Y/N's phone. "You still there Y/N?" Steven asked, his voice a lot clear than it was before.

"Yeah, I'm still here", Y/N replied taking their phone off speaker mode and putting it up to their ear. "So, did Lapis know you had me on the phone, or.."

"Uh, I may have not told her about it." Steven replied, letting out a nervous laugh. "But it was important, and you liked it though, I mean it was meant for you. Wait, you did like it right?" Steven asked, suddenly concerned.

Y/N held back a laugh, "Yes Steven, I did enjoy the song, and thanks for showing me. Though I do need you to do something for me..." 

***********

Y/N sat on the beach, in the somewhat secluded area, waiting for Lapis to arrive. They flashed a quick look at their phone, it was almost a half-hour past 10. The silence was soon broken by the sound of flapping coming from above. Y/N looked up to see Lapis landing in front of them, a slightly confused look on her face. "Lapis, you're here." Y/N said, standing up with a smile.

"Steven said you wanted me to meet you here, but he didn't say why." Lapis replied. 

Y/N ran a hand through their hair, somewhat nervous to admit they heard the song. "I wanted it to be a surprise, so I asked him to keep it secret." Lapis tilted her head in a quizzical way that Y/N found to be rather endearing. 

"What kind of surprise?" She asked.

"I heard your song earlier." Y/N replied, causing Lapis to instantly blush and look away, covering her face with her hand.

"H-how did you hear it?" She asked, stuttering a bit.

"Steven had me on the phone while the two of you practiced it." Y/N admitted, stepping forward. Lapis looked back up, her cheeks a dark blue. "It was really good, though I wish you would have played it for me in person." 

"It was supposed to be a surprise." Lapis quickly replied, not as embarrassed as she was just moments before. "So, you did enjoy the song?"

"Of course I did." Y/N replied, taking Lapis's hands in their own. "Did you think I wouldn't?"

"I had my doubts." Lapis replied, looking down at her hands, still entwined with Y/N's. 

"Lapis, I loved your song, it was great. " Y/N reassured, letting go of Lapis's hands in favor of tilting her head up so they could see her eyes. Y/N lightly brushed a strand of hair out of Lapis's eyes, their hand resting on her cheek. Lapis gave them a slight smile before Y/N leaned in giving her a kiss. It was brief, only lasting a few seconds, and Lapis could feel her cheeks heat up rather quickly. "And I love you." They stated, pulling the gem into a hug.

"I-I love you too." Lapis replied, returning the hug, resting her head on the human's shoulder, reveling in their embrace. "But why did you want me to meet you here?"

"To make it harder for Pearl to find us."


	4. Midnight Surprise (Amethyst x Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is directly based on a pretty old scenario from NRFTW, I thought it was rather adorable and I couldn't help but write it to flesh it out some more. No song acted as inspiration, but one that was in heavy rotation was Nameless Song from Dark Souls.

Y/N sat on their bed, back resting against the wall, looking through TubeTube for something to watch. The attic window was slightly open, letting in a small breeze that carried the salty smell of the nearby ocean. Finally settling on a video they turned their phone volume up a bit so the could hear it when a rattling noise came from the window. Turning their head Y/N saw the window sash be pushed all the way up before Amethyst climbed through. "Uh, Amethyst, what are you doing?" Y/N asked pausing the video.

"I was bored so I thought I'd stop by to see if you were busy. So, what are you doing?" She asked getting up on the bed and sitting next to Y/N.

"Watching TubeTube.", They replied, motioning with their head to their phone. "Want to join me, or do you just want to go get pancakes?"

'Eh, I don't know man, getting pancakes at midnight isn't as fun as getting them at 3 in the morning, mainly cause it's less likely to annoy Pearl." The gem replied with a shrug. "I'm down for TubeTube though." Y/N let out a small laugh before resuming the video, moving their phone a bit to the side so Amethyst could see the screen better. The two watched in silence for several minutes, almost halfway through the video. Soon the gem let out a yawn, stretching her arm out and looping it around Y/N's shoulders. "What's that look for?" She asked as Y/N side-eyed her.

"I don't know, what's up with your arm?" They asked in a teasing tone.

"It makes it easier to see the screen." She replied.

"Sure it does." Y/N replied rolling their eyes. The gem looked over at Y/N, who was paying attention to the video, seeming to not minding her arm being on their shoulders. Taking a chance, she leaned forward, pressing a kiss to the corner of the human's mouth. She lingered for a few seconds before pulling away, only to see that Y/N had barely reacted, say for their eyes widening in shock. Embarrassed and scared that she may have messed up, she quickly removed her arm and got up, exiting back out through the window.

"Did, did she just kiss me?" Y/N asked aloud in shock, their face heating up with a blush. Turning off their phone they quickly got up to look out the window to see if Amethyst was still nearby, but the gem was already long gone. "Craaap, I just hope she went back to the temple." They said, slipping on their shoes and a jacket before grabbing their keys and leaving in a rush. Exiting the shop and locking the door, they hurried down the boardwalk and to the beach. Soon the temple came into view, the moon bathing it in a silvery glow. 

The house door opened, revealing Garnet who kept her usual stoic look. "Looking for Amethyst?" She simply asked. Y/N gave a nod, nervously scratching the back of their neck. Garnet gave a small nod, stepping back inside to get Amethyst. Leaning against the railing, Y/N waited for about a minute before Amethyst came out of the house, looking embarrassed. 

"Want to walk with me?" They asked. Amethyst nodded, and the two walked down the stairs and to the beach, silent. "Soo..." Y/N began unsure of what to say. "What was that about?" They finally asked, gesturing awkwardly.

"Sorry about that man, I was just joking, it wasn't serious, just a prank. Can we just forget that happened?" She asked, stopping in her tracks, alongside Y/N.

Y/N gave her a smile before pulling her into a hug. "It's fine amethyst, I forgive you." They replied as Amethyst returned the hug, happy that she didn't upset them. "That's a shame though. I was looking forward to kissing you back." They whispered before pulling away from the hug with a sly smile and turning around walking away. The gem stood still, in a state of shock for a few seconds before snapping out of it.

"Hey, wait!" She called out, causing Y/N to stop. They turned around with an eyebrow raised, waiting for whatever it was Amethyst wanted them to wait for. After a split-second delay, she tackled them in a hug, knocking them to the ground before kissing them directly on the lips. Bringing their hand up, Y/N cupped her cheek, returning the kiss. 

After a few seconds, the two pulled away, both blushing heavily. "Next time you want to surprise me with a kiss, don't run off before I can return it, alright?" Y/N asked, with a small laugh, brushing the hair out of Amethyst's face.

"I think I can do that." She replied her cheeks a dark violet hue. Smiling Y/N pulled her into another kiss, their hand moving to the back of her head, fingers lacing into her hair, both happy, and looking forward to the kisses they'll undoubtedly share in the future.


	5. Pearl Relationship Headcanons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was bored and don't have that many scenario ideas at the moment, (I do have a Lapis one planned out, but have yet to write it), and thought of some headcanons and thought I might as well post them in separate chapters on here. And these have no connection to NRFTW, so themes from there will not come into effect for these. Though if anyone's interested in headcanons for reader relationship with the gems based on it then I'll be happy to do some.

Nervous about a relationship, whether it be human or gem

Kisses with her s/o are usually short and sweet

Can be easily flustered by PDA and will rarely initiate it, you'd have to do that

She swears to get revenge on you later and will catch you off guard with a kiss

Gets jealous but keeps a cool head if someone flirts with you when she's near

Puts you through sword training, and will be tougher on you than anyone else

She only does this cause she wants you to be able to protect yourself in case she can't

Will definitely take you to some type of performance as a date

Will act like a mama bird if you get sick

Is starved for affection and secretly loves to cuddle

Is the little spoon on most occasions, she loves the feeling of being held by you

Will sometimes be the big spoon, likes to rest her head on your shoulder

She may not sleep but will lay in bed with you, loves it if you lay your head on her chest or stomach

If you do she'll play with your hair

If your hair is long she'll most likely twirl its strands around her fingers

Short hair she'll run her hands through while simultaneously massaging your scalp 

Will probably enjoy it immensely if you play with hers as well

Might teach you to dance if you express an interest in it, and loves it if you dance with her

If s/o is a gem she'll probably be less worried about a relationship seeing how the chances of them dying would be slim, though shattering is still a possibility

Eventually wonders later on if they might want to find someone else and that it might be a repeat of what happened with Rose

Will most likely still fear that if s/o is a human, worried that you might eventually not be able to deal with gem stuff and will eventually leave her because of that

Will need some serious comforting and reassurance after that

If gem s/o expresses a desire to fuse she'd be nervous especially if they were aware of what happened with her and Garnet

Questions constantly if they're sure about this

After some reassurance that they're sure she'll eventually lighten up a bit and wouldn't be as nervous

Will probably want to fuse somewhere far from the temple, that way the chances of being interrupted and having the moment ruined would be small

If the attempt is successful, the new fusion will definitely take a moment to just relax and enjoy it

Will probably want to remain that way for quite some time, relishing in the feeling of being together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all I have so far for Pearl, but until I finish writing that Lapis scenario, and think of some other scenarios, the next few chapters will probably be some relationship headcanons for the other gems.


	6. Confusion For The Fusion (Ruby & Sapphire/Garnet x Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was a request featuring Ruby and Sapphire, hence the title, though I suppose it could technically be considered a Garnet x Reader as well. Thanks to the gregcipesforever1980 (On Quotev) for requesting this, and I hope this fits to what you asked for. Current inspiration, the song "You Are The Reason" by Calum Scott. And yes, I made the title rhyme, it was the first thing that came to mind, and I didn't feel like changing it, (I also have a weird love for rhymes and puns which played a factor in it).

"Y/N, Y/N wake up." Garnet said, shaking Y/N trying to rouse them from their sleep. Y/N mumbled incoherently, pulling their bed covers up further, covering their face. With a sigh, Garnet quickly pulled the covers off them, exposing them to the cold air.

"Ugh, Garnet, what time is it, and what are you waking me up for, I was comfortable?", Y/N groaned opening their eyes to look at the fusion. 

"It's a quarter past noon, and we need you for a mission." She replied simply, receiving another groan from a less than pleased human. 

"What kind of mission?" Y/N yawned, sitting up before combing their hand through their hair.

"There's been corrupted gem activity recently and we need to find it so we can get it to Steven and he can cure it." She replied, stepping back to give Y/N room to stand up.

"A corrupted gem? I thought we had dealt with all of them." Y/N said stretching, holding back another yawn.

"I thought so too, but it seems some kept hidden for quite some time." The fusion replied, adjusting her shades. "I'll let you get ready, and I suggest you wear something warm, it's cold where we're going." She said turning around and heading for the stairs.

Y/N gave the retreating gem a thumbs up before going to their closet to rifle through it looking for something suitable for cold weather. Eventually, they settled on a pair of jeans and a long-sleeved shirt, also pulling out an insulated coat. They quickly stripped out of their pajamas and pulled on the shirt and pants before heading to the bathroom to finish getting ready. 

Meanwhile Garnet waited outside the fry shop, dealing with an internal debate. "We could just ask them." She said aloud, quietly, trying to keep the nearby humans from hearing.

"Are you sure that's best, they might not feel the same or be interested." She retorted.

"It wouldn't hurt to ask." She replied, keeping her voice level.

"And what if they react badly? Besides, we need to focus on the mission." Her voice rising slightly, earning a strange look from Peedee who stood at the counter.

"Alright, I'm ready." Y/N said leaving the shop, their jacket draped over their arm and sword strapped to their back. "Uh, are you alright Garnet, you seem a bit off?" They asked noticing that the fusion seemed a bit distressed.

Garnet flashed them an unconvincing smile before replying, "Everything's fine, let's get going." Y/N's eyes narrowed in suspicion, their head slightly tilting to the side, resembling that of a puppy dog. The fusion briefly placed her hand on Y/N's shoulder before walking off, "It's fine Y/N, there's no need to worry about anything."

"What about the gem monster?" They asked with a small smile, walking alongside her.

"I'm sure that it will be easy to deal with." She replied, adjusting her shades. Y/N shrugged, seemingly satisfied with her answer. The two continued the walk to the temple in a comfortable silence. After a few minutes, the new and improved house came into view. No matter how many times they visited, Y/N could never get over how impressive the house was now, and when they visited they mainly stayed near the greenhouse, finding the plants to be comforting. Garnet walked up the stairs ahead of them, opening the door for them.

"Why thank you." They said in an overly exaggerated tone meant to emulate that of a usually fancy person, earning a smile from the fusion.

The walked up the house stairs, passing through Steven's room and up to the warp pad. 'Ah, there you two are." Pearl exclaimed, turning her head to look at them. "I was wondering what was taking so long"

"Heh, sorry, I was rather against getting up." Y/N admitted bashfully, scratching the back of their neck. Pearl made a tsking noise accompanied by a shake of her head. "So is it just us three, or will Steven or Amethyst be joining us?"

"It's only us that's going, Steven and Amethyst are both off doing their own thing, though I'm not sure what." Pearl replied, a worried tone creeping into her voice.

"They'll be fine with whatever they're doing Pearl." Garnet assured, trying to prevent her from getting too worried. 

"Garnet's right, they're probably wandering around Little Homeworld, so let's just get going and finish the mission." Y/N replied with a shrug.

"Ah, right, the sooner the better right?" Pearl asked, finally snapping out of it. "Though I suggest you put that coat on before we go so you don't freeze." She said, referring to the coat Y/N held. 

"Right, that's probably a good idea." They replied, taking the sword off their back to slip the coat on. After zipping it up, they returned the sword to its place before stepping onto the warp pad with Pearl and Garnet. "So the gem we're looking for is wandering around the tundra area like the ones Jasper was looking for all that time ago?" While the three of them warped off.

"Yes, it seemed to have found a rather safe hiding place seeing how it kept out of sight of both us, and Jasper." Pearl replied, her brows furrowing in confusion. 

"So what's the game plan then?" They asked.

"We split up and find it, once we do, we bubble it and bring it to Steven so he can cure its corruption." Garnet stated.

"Who's going with who then?" Y/N asked as the warp ended, dropping them off in the tundra. 

"Pearl can go by herself, Y/N you're with me." Garnet said before Pearl could say anything.

"Are you sure about that Garnet?" She asked sounding surprised. 

Garnet just gave a nod while Y/N shrugged. "That's fine with me, as long as we get this done." Pearl didn't get to say anything further on the matter because Garnet was already ushering Y/N off with her to begin their search. "So, do you have any idea what this gem looks like?" Y/N asked looking ahead, keeping their eyes peeled for any sign of the corrupted gem. "Garnet...?" They asked after not getting a reply.

"Hm?" Garnet finally replied, seeming to only just now realize she was asked a question.

"Are you sure you're alright, you don't seem like yourself?" They questioned, concern evident in their voice.

"It's fine, everything is fine, there's nothing to worry about." Garnet reassured unconvincingly. Y/N let out a frustrated sigh but decided it was best to let the subject go. The two continued in awkward silence, keeping watch for the gem. Y/N casted the occasional glance at the fusion who seemed to be having a hard time keeping together. After a half-hour passed they eventually came across bestial footprints in the snowdrifts. 

"Looks like it passed this way." Y/N acknowledged, receiving a confirming grunt from Garnet. They followed the tracks into a denser part of the forest. Garnet soon put a firm hand on Y/N's shoulder, stopping them in place and pointing ahead into a clearing. A large black and white wolf-like creature was there snuffing at the ground, it seemed to be looking for something. It hadn't noticed the two yet and carried on with its business. It was roughly the same size as other corrupted gems that they've found in the past, its fur mainly consisted of black, but with thick white fur on its shoulders going up its neck, partially covering two horns that curled upwards from its head. Its massive paws dug at the snow, sending some flying behind it, what it searched for was beyond Y/N's guess. "Hmm, what if I went behind it and distracted it, and while it's distracted you go in and poof and bubble it?" They suggested.

Garnet gave them a nod before slowly creeping away to get in position, while Y/N snuck around the other way to get behind the beast. Drawing their sword they waited for their moment, still sneaking behind it, but without warning a bright flash and a loud thump came from Garnet's side and its head suddenly flung up and looked in that direction. "Oh, shi-" Y/N started to say but stopped when the gem reared its head in their direction. It let out a low growl before gnashing its teeth at them. Its ears lied flat against its head before it charged directly at Y/N, the sound of its paws was deafening. Y/N didn't have time to dodge and was promptly knocked down by the beast, one of its back paws landing on their right arm with a sickening crack before it ran off further into the woods. Letting out a muffled yell of pain they gingerly pulled their arm towards them, letting out a hiss of pain from the movement. 

"Ah, Y/N, are you okay?!", Y/N heard Ruby before they saw her. The small red gem soon came into sight, followed by a very worried looking Sapphire.

"Ruby, Sapphire, what are you guys doing unfused?" They questioned, using their good arm to sit up properly. They didn't answer and only gave Y/N a nervous look. Bits of ice were forming around Sapphire's dress, while Ruby was actively trying to not catch anything on fire.

"Garnet, Y/N, where are you two?!" Pearl's voice rang from off in the distance. Almost instantaneously a bright light and were Ruby and Sapphire once stood was Garnet. "Oh, there you two are." Pearl said coming into the clearing, sounding relieved, that is until she saw Y/N on the ground, and the bruises starting to form on their broken arm. "Y/N, what happened to your arm?!", She questioned, her voice rising several pitches. 

"That gem corruption caught me off guard and knocked me down, its back paw broke my arm." Y/N replied, wincing as Pearl gingerly applied pressure to it.

"We're going to have to forget about that gem for now and take you back to Steven so he can heal you." Pearl sighed before flashing a look at Garnet. "What happened to you though, I wouldn't have expected you to be caught off guard, or to let Y/N get hurt like this?"

Garnet's stoic expression faltered at her question. "It wasn't Garnet's fault Pearl, I was supposed to sneak up behind it, but made to much noise by mistake and alerted it to my presence. It was to fast for either of us to react in time." Y/N stepped in, trying to protect Garnet, getting a questioning look from Pearl.

Pearl didn't seem to quite believe their story but didn't get a chance to say anything before Garnet picked them up bridal style, taking care not to jostle their arm. "We need to get going Pearl, the longer we wait, the more pain Y/N will be in." Pearl looked ready to say something but soon decided against it seeing the pained look on Y/N's face. With a sigh she bent down to pick up Y/N's dropped sword, brushing the snowfall from it. Without another word, Garnet started to backtrack the way she had came with Y/N, with Pearl following behind silently. Almost an hour later they had reached the warp pad, Garnet adjusted her grip on Y/N before Pearl activated the warp pad. 

"How are you feeling Y/N?" Pearl asked giving them a worried look.

"Perfectly fine, just in a bit of pain, I've honestly dealt with worse than this." They replied, head resting slightly on Garnet's shoulder pad. Pearl cringed a bit, not knowing what the appropriate response to that would be. The warp ended, dropping them off at the house. Pearl went ahead of the two and opened the door for Garnet, who remained silent, though with very little distance between them Y/N could tell she was still distressed about something. "Garnet, what's going on with you?" Y/N whispered as Pearl went down to the living room, probably to alert Steven to what happened.

"I'll explain later, for now, we need to get your arm fixed." She replied, matching Y/N's tone. She walked downstairs where Steven waited, alongside Amethyst. Garnet placed Y/N down on the couch, trying to keep from jostling their arm.

"Sheesh man, what happened?" Amethyst asked as Pearl assisted Y/N with the removal of their coat.

"Angry corrupted gem." The replied holding back a hiss of pain from the movement. 

"How do you want me to fix it?" Steven asked ready to spit into his hand if necessary.

"Preferably without you slapping spit on me." Y/N cringed. With a shrug Steven moved forward and took Y/N arm, grasping it gently before placing a kiss on it to heal it. A pink hue crawled up their arm, alongside a tingling feeling, setting the bone and healing the break and bruises that had formed. "Thanks, Steven." Y/N said, moving their arm to test how it was feeling. "I should probably get going though." They said standing up and taking their coat and sword from Pearl's grasp. Without another word they left the house walking past Garnet, their eyes flickering over to the fusion.

"Should we head back to deal with that gem Garnet?" Pearl asked as she watched the house door swing shut. 

"Later." Garnet said leaving the house, following in Y/N's footsteps. "Do you want to talk now, or later?" She asked catching up with the human rather quickly.

They glanced at her before replying. "I'd prefer we talk now seeing how things like that don't usually happen." Garnet gave them a nod, and let them lead the way. They made their way up to the lighthouse, passing a few of the newly uncorrupted gems. After making their way up the hill and to the top of it Y/N dropped their things before sitting down. "So what happened back there?" They asked flopping down on their back.

"It's complicated." Garnet replied, taking a seat next to them. Y/N raised a questioning eyebrow before making a gesture to continue. She didn't say anything for a few seconds and instead decided to have Ruby and Sapphire explain instead and unfused causing Y/N to emit a surprised yelp. 

"Uh, hey." Y/N said awkwardly, not knowing what the appropriate thing to say was.

"Hello Y/N." Sapphire greeted, follow my a mumbled hi from Ruby. "We apologize for what happened back there, we didn't mean to jeopardize the mission like that." 

"Yeah, that was our bad." Ruby added, looking nervous.

"What even caused you guys to unfuse? I mean, the only time that has happened so unexpectedly like that is when you two are having some type of argument." They asked, sitting up to properly look at the two, much smaller gems.

"We had a different opinion on a rather serious matter, and we couldn't quite agree on how to handle the situation." Sapphire replied in her usual tone. Y/N cocked an eyebrow in confusion. "We couldn't agree on how to handle it."

"And that was?" 

"On how we should handle our feeling towards you!" Ruby blurted, before throwing her hand over her mouth, to prevent another outburst.

"Wait, what?" Y/N questioned, taken aback. 

"We had a disagreement on how to handle our affections towards you," Sapphire replied, laying a hand on Ruby's shoulder. "It caused us to unfuse."

Y/N's brow furrowed in confusion. "Your affections towards me, do you mean you have...romantic feelings towards me?"

"Yes, wasn't it obvious?" Ruby asked sounding frustrated.

"Not...really, but why were you two so divided on the matter?" Y/N questioned.

"We didn't want to upset you." Sapphire answered.

"What makes you think this would upset me?" They questioned.

"Ruby and I are already in a relationship, and we never thought about having a relationship with anyone else, especially with a human. We've noticed that in most cases humans usually have a relationship with only one person." Sapphire explained. 

"Well, yeah, a lot of humans usually have a monogamous relationship, but many also engage in a polyamorous relationship." Y/N explained, running a hand through their hair.

"A what?", Ruby asked.

"A polyamorous relationship, it's a type of relationship where three or more people are in a relationship with each other, with the consent of all parties." Y/N explained. "The two of you are in a relationship with each other, and that would be classified as a monogamous relationship."

Sapphire looked thoughtful for a moment. "Would you be...interested in a relationship like that?" She asked, choosing her words carefully, while small bits of ice started to form around the hem of her dress, her nerves getting the best of her.

"What?!, I mean, yes, maybe, I don't know." They replied, laying back on the grass and throwing an arm over their face, shocked from Sapphire's question. "I mean, I wasn't aware that you two felt that way about me." They sighed. Upon seeing the slightly crestfallen face of Ruby they continued, "That doesn't mean that I don't care about you two, or Garnet, I do, I really do."

"Well we care about you too, I thought that was obvious." Ruby said, throwing her arms up in frustration.

Y/N let out a small laugh and sat back up to get a better look at the two smaller gems. "I suppose, if you guys want to, we could give it a chance." They said, rubbing the back of their neck, their face slightly heating up. The two small gems then tackled them in a hug. "I guess that's a yes." They laughed, wrapping their arms around them, with a smile, resting their head on the top of the gems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I want to say that Poly is valid and that if anyone wants me to write anything further featuring poly relationships, feel free to ask. So I started writing this early in the morning, the day of Future's premiere, and this took a long while to write, but I'm proud of it. And not to be dramatic or anything but I would die for the Ruby that was in Future, causally taking people's money and setting things on fire, (seriously, rubies are too damn adorable), and I'm also in love with the idea of Holly Blue wearing a flower crown.


	7. Future Plans (Pink Pearl x Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this one was a request, and I honestly love Pink Pearl, she's a precious baby who needs some serious love. Thanks to Lava Cookie (on Quotev) for requesting this. Current writing inspiration, "Always" by I Fight Dragons and a hatred for the Ornstein and Smough boss fight. (Spoilers maybe, for Unleash the Light, I used dialogue from the beginning of it). And on a side note, the corrupted gem from the Ruby and Sapphire chapter is the corrupted form of my gem oc, who's a Tuxedo Agate.

Y/N stood alongside the Pearls and watched as Steven used a marker to write on a poster board the new rules for Homeworld, the marker making a squeaking noise. "And...there! It's finished!" He exclaimed, capping the marker before picking up the board to show it off to Y/N and the Pearls. "Presenting: Steven Universes's Era 3 Rules for Dismantling the Empire!" He said, mimicking the voice and announcer would use. "Whatcha think?" He questioned.

"Nice going Steven, but what exactly do they say?" Y/N asked, unable to see the board from the angle it was at.

"Let's see." He said trying to look down at the board but couldn't. "Uh, Y/N think you can hold this for me?" He asked with a bashful look.

"Sure." They replied with a small laugh, taking the board from him.

He cleared his throat before reading the new rules aloud. "The Diamonds no longer have authority...Gem colonies are now free, independent planets...Gems must give up all weapons of war..."

"Oh! Oh! I've already reached out to Yellow Diamond's colonies and initiated the disarming process! She ordered me to oversee it personally!" Yellow Pearl interrupted, sounding proud of that fact, causing Y/N to cringe a bit.

"That's great!" Steven said, sounding slightly uncomfortable. "But remember, you don't work for her anymore! You can keep helping if you want to - but it's your choice! You're all free now!" He continued.

"Oh, yes, well, I-I'll just finish this one last thing!" She replied, wringing her hands nervously, earning a sympathetic smile from Y/N.

"This is all very exciting. I certainly hope nothing goes wrong." Pink Pearl spoke up her voice soft.

"We can only hope." Y/N remarked with a shrug, eyes flashing over to the pink gem, only to see that she was looking at them as well. They quickly looked away, feeling a small blush creeping up.

Yellow Pearl soon made a small, nervous noise. "Urm, speaking of weapons...There is still the matter of the Prisms." She stated, everyone now focusing on her.

"Prisms, you mean as in more than one?" Y/N questioned, flashing a worried look at Steven.

"Yes, of course. It seems one Prism was already decommissioned. That leaves two more still active." She stated. "However, thus far I've been unsuccessful in contacting Pyrope and Demantoid..." She continued.

"Pyrope? Demantoid?" Steven asked sounding both surprised and worried.

"If they don't respond to our ultimatum, we could send a battalion to retrieve their prisms by force." Blue Pearl suggested, speaking up.

"Yes, that's it! We'll simply destroy them to demonstrate the new guidelines for peace!" Yellow Pearl chimed in, satisfied with that conclusion.

"Uh, I don't think that's the best course of action." Y/N said, dropping one end of the poster board to rub the back of their neck. "I mean, that kind of goes against the whole idea of peace."

"Oh, right." The pearl said, sounding embarrassed. 

"Than what is the solution?" Pink asked, a hand going up to her mouth.

"Hmm...." Steven looked thoughtful. "I think I know just the team for the job!" He said, getting excited. Y/N let out an amused laugh. "Hey, Y/N, do you want to come with us, or are you going to stay here?" He asked, turning to look at them.

Everyone looked over at them, waiting to see how they'd answer. Y/N's eyes flashed back over to Pink Pearl. They returned their gaze to Steven before answering. "I'll stay here, for now, you and the others will be able to handle it on your own anyways."

Steven looked at Pink Pearl briefly before giving Y/N a knowing look. "Alright, I'll let them know you decided to stay here." He quickly went and gave them a one-armed hug, the poster board making it hard to do so, before running off for the warp pad.

"Ehm, do you want me to take that?" Yellow Pearl asked, referring to the poster board Y/N held in their hands.

Y/N glanced down at it before answering, "Uh, yeah, if you want to." They replied holding it out to the pearl. She took it before storing it away on her gem.

Blue Pearl cleared her throat, gaining the attention of the others. "We should probably return to the Diamonds and alert them to the new rules."

"Ah, good idea, I'm sure Yellow Diamond will appreciate it." Yellow Pearl agreed, sounding starstruck when she mentioned Yellow Diamond. The two gems quickly left the room, leaving Y/N and Pink Pearl alone.

"I'm surprised you didn't go with him." Pink Pearl spoke up.

"And what, miss the chance to spend time with my favorite gem?" They asked giving her flirtatious wink, causing the gem to blush a light pink hue. "And besides, Steven and the others can handle themselves, this isn't the first time they've dealt with prism stuff."

"You seem confident in them." She stated, moving forward and taking Y/N's hands in her own.

"Do you doubt them?" They asked, amused, running their thumb over the top of her hand.

She let out a small laugh and took one of her hands out of Y/N's to cover her mouth. "No, I just find it nice that you put so much faith in them."

"Of course I do." They replied, taking back their hand and heading to the door and opening it, with pink following beside them. "Yes, they've done things that have made me...question, whether or not I should, but for the most part, I still have faith in their skills and believe that they'll be able to easily deal with this. Besides, Steven will be with them, and knowing him he'll do whatever he can to help." Y/N mused.

"Does he know about us?" The gem questioned, turning her head to look at the human.

Y/N thought for a moment, recalling the look Steven had given them earlier. "I think he may suspect it, but he hasn't brought it up." They answered. The human and gem had admittedly grown close over the time Y/N spent on Homeworld, assisting Steven with the empire's dismantling. At first, they were wary of Pink due to the connection she had with Pink Diamond, but after spending time talking to her, Y/N had started to gain affections towards the gem.

"You haven't told him?" She asked as they arrived at the door of the room Y/N had been residing in.

"Not yet." They replied, using the screen next to the door and opening it. "I'm sure he'd be happy to hear it though." They continued.

"You think so?" She asked, the two entering the room, the door sliding shut behind them.

"Of course, knowing him he'd start planning a wedding the moment he hears about it." They jested.

"Would you not be interested in that?" She asked, her head tilting to the side a bit.

Y/N pulled the gem close, before kissing her, wrapping one arm around her waist and bringing a hand up to her cheek. "Perhaps one day." They replied after pulling away, and lightly running their thumb over the part of her scar that branched off to her cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for this one being short, I didn't have many ideas that came to mind for Pink Pearl, though she's among my favorite characters, and I definitely want to write more for her in the future. And if you have any suggestions or ideas for future chapters feel free to message me on either here (Quotev) or on discord. (SisterNightingale#6087)


	8. Movie Night (Amethyst x Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was a request, for where the reader is into horror movies, so I decided to have them watching one, and that movie of choice is "It". This is based on the first movie, more specifically the reboot of it from 2017. I wrote this while watching the movie itself, so no song for this chapter. Thanks to sulover (Quotev) for the request, I hope it fits what you were wanting.

"So what are we watchin?" Amethyst asked flopping onto Y/N's bed. The two of them had planned to watch a movie tonight, though Y/N decided to keep what it was from Amethyst.

"You'll see in a minute, just wait." Y/N replied, popping the DVD into the player. The player made a noise as it processes the disc, soon it finished reading it and went to the movie title screen.

"It?" Amethyst questioned, reading the title as Y/N grabbed the bowl of popcorn off of the nightstand. "What is this, some kind of horror movie?" She asked, shoving her hand into the bowl.

Y/N pressed play on the remote, starting the movie. "Yeah, what, you scared of it or something?" They teased.

"Of course not." Amethyst scoffed, as the Georgie and Bill appeared on screen. "You know I like these kinds of movies. Besides, most of them are just cheap jump-scares anyways, nothing scary about them." She shrugged, taking another handful from the bowl. Y/N rolled their eyes before focusing on the screen. Georgie was running after the small boat that Bill had made earlier, which was currently heading right for the storm drain. Soon the little boat slipped down the drain, causing Georgie to dive after it. Golden eyes came out from the drain, making the little boy flinch back from fear and shock. The scene of Pennywise and Georgie's conversation played out. Soon Pennywise's teeth turned razor-sharp and splayed out of his mouth, and he moved forward, tearing into Georgie's arm and tore it off. "Brutal." Amethyst grimaced.

"Hush." Y/N chastised, taking a handful of popcorn, watching as Georgie tried crawling away, only to be pulled in to drain by the demon clown. Amethyst decided to get back at them by throwing a piece of popcorn at them, earning a glare from the human. They continued watching in silence, with Amethyst only making the occasional comment.

"Damn that's creepy." Amethyst commented as Stanley saw the creepy lady from the lady, her face deformed, and razor-sharp teeth jutting out off her mouth in an unnatural way. The gem then took another handful of popcorn from the bowl. Y/N didn't say anything and just continued watching the movie. "So they're all being haunted by some demon clown?" Amethyst asked as Beverly was getting attacked by the hair from the sink, right before buckets and buckets of blood erupted from it. "Ugh." Amethyst said, disgusted.

"Don't like the blood?" Y/N questioned, glancing over at her.

"Not really." Amethyst grimaced.

"Hmm, that's understandable." Y/N replied, redirecting their attention back to the screen. Several more minutes had passed and the scene of the Loser's Club watching the projector played out. The projector started to glitch out, zooming in on the face of the woman in the photo, continuously flashing, causing the effect of her hair moving, soon revealing the face of the clown. One of the kids knocked the projector down, briefly causing it to shut off before it turned back on and Pennywise bursted from the projection on the wall. He crawled forward on all fours, charging straight for Beverly. Y/N noticing the bowl was empty put it back on the nightstand, before returning their attention to the screen.

The two of them kept watching, reaching the end of the movie where the kids were beating on Pennywise, trying to kill him. Soon they defeated the clown and the bodies of the children started to float down. Bill found the yellow raincoat of Georgie and started to let out sobs of grief, while the others comforted him. After a few minutes, the credits rolled and Y/N glanced at Amethyst. "Huh, that wasn't that scary, compared to other movies at least." She remarked.

Y/N let out a small laugh, "Honestly, the original is a lot better." 

"Then why watch this one?" The gem asked.

"I wanted an excuse to spend time with you, so I thought a horror movie sounded good." They admitted with a small shrug.

"You're such a nerd for these kinds of movies." Amethyst joked, pinning Y/N down before giving them a sloppy kiss.

"Ugh, Amethyst." Y/N complained, wiping their mouth. The gem let out a laugh before beginning to pepper their face in a barrage of kisses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I actually planned on doing this at a later date, but I found "It" on the dvr for my tv and was hit with inspiration like a ton of bricks. Though I will be finishing the other request I have and the Lapis chapter within the next day or so, depending on how busy I am with school. And I'll admit, I really don't like the reboot of "It" compared to the original version. It's not a scary as the original, and the jumpscares are a lot cheaper, the original had the old, nostalgic look that made it really creepy. Though I may just be nitpicking the movie for no reason whatsoever. 


	9. Jasper Relationship Headcanons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I've already admitted, Jasper is one of my favorite characters from the show, and seeing her in Future has made me want to write some relationship headcanons for her, so here they are. (And there are two parts to this, the first is general headcanons, and the second is actually based on a request I got involving Jasper and an Off-color Ruby s/o).

Definitely wary of engaging in a romantic relationship of any sort, though is more so when it comes to a human.

She still hates Earth, so the idea of having any sort of romantic feelings toward something that came from "This Miserable" planet as she put it was a rather uncomfortable subject for her.

Will take time to open up to you, seeing how she's supposed to be a soldier and being emotional is foreign to her.

Though after some time will open up about her feelings towards Earth and Pink Diamond.

Will always be insecure though, feeling like she's somehow flawed for being a result of the planet.

Whether you're human or gem, she'd definitely enjoy it if you were to fawn over her muscles, (will probably flex a bit to show them off properly).

Might not admit it, but loves it if you mess with her mane of hair.

And your new designated seat is her lap, will keep you wrapped up in her arms, to the point where you're practically engulfed by the large gem.

Definitely the big spoon when cuddling, refusing to let you move for any reason whatsoever.

If s/o is a gem, will probably be persistent when it comes to the prospect of fusing.

Might try a little guilt trip as well, unless she's stopped.

If asked might give you a few minutes to at least fully think about it.

If you do say yes she'd be overjoyed, though will definitely need to be told that you're not doing it for power or to defeat the Crystal Gems, you're doing it because you love her.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Definitely didn't expect to have feelings for an off-color gem, especially one that was much smaller than most rubies.

She is slightly amused by it though, seeing how they would often have little temper-tantrums, causing small fires on occasion.

Would probably pick them up and keep them on her shoulder, or carry them under her arm.

Always laughs their tantrums off, and just enwrapped them in a hug to keep them under control.

Probably gives them a nickname, most likely along the lines of her "Little Fireball".

Most likely lets them climb onto her shoulders or hair when she's sitting or laying down.

Definitely has them sitting in her lap during those moments.

May fuse with them eventually, though might be a bit conflicted seeing how they're off-color and Homeworld conditioning making it a hard decision for her.


	10. Lazy Afternoon (Lapis x Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This wasn't a request, but I did mention this, so I'm finishing it before the requests I have as a favor to Twisted since they love Lapis. It was inspired by a rather cute prompt I found on Pinterest, and I thought it would fit well with Lapis, cause, well hammocks. This is rather short by the way, like, a little over 300 words short, seeing how the prompt I found was short itself. Perhaps this could be considered to be more of a drabble than anything else. Song inspiration, "Lost Elf" theme from Dragon Age Inquisition Trespasser dlc.

Y/n and Lapis layed together on the hammock that Lapis had in the barn. Y/N's, who was asleep had their head resting on Lapis's chest, while she read a book. One of the gem's legs dangled off the side just enough to reach the ground and was using her foot to sway the hammock back and forth. The rocking motion keeping them asleep, their breathing slow and relaxed. The gem flipped the page of her book, before placing one hand on Y/N's head, absentmindedly running her fingers through their hair. Y/N's arm tightened slightly around Lapis's waist, seemingly to react to the feeling of Lapis playing with their hair. "Hmm, what are you doing Lapis?" They asked, rousing from their sleep.

Lapis stopped messing with their hair and looked at them, they looked at her with a slightly amused look. "I like playing with your hair." She replied simply.

"So you decide to do so while I'm asleep?" They asked, slightly readjusting themself so they could look at her better.

The blue gem stopped her rocking and closed the book she held. "Would you prefer me to do so when you're awake?" She questioned amused.

Y/N let out a small laugh before replying, "Maybe, though I'd much rather mess with yours."

Lapis's cheeks turned a dark blue from embarrassment. Taking their chance Y/N moved enough to place a kiss on the gem's lips before returning to their previous position, resting their head back on her chest. The gem wrapped her arms around them and placed a kiss on the top of their head before murmuring a love you and falling asleep along with Y/N.


	11. Mutual Understanding (Peridot x Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was a request from Sethwick321 (Quotev), who asked if I could something with Peridot and a reader who lost their arm. I decided to do this during the whole drill building, mainly cause that's when she's actively learning about everything. Current song inspiration, "Get Down" from Six the musical.

Y/n stood beside Steven and Amethyst, watching as Pearl drew some designs for the drill up, hearing the sound of Peridot speaking into her tape recorder Steven had given her. "I've finished drawing out the blueprints for the drill head. Peridot, if you could come take a look at this." Pearl called, looking around the edge of the board at the small green gem.

She stopped her recording to look at the group, "Remind me again why I should listen to you? Oh, right." She said rewinding the recorder and playing it. "...The Pearl here has exhibited an aptitude for engineering that I begrudgingly respect, though that doesn't explain the spontaneous singing, crying, singing while crying."

Amethyst snickered as Pearl looked over at Steven, "Why did you give her that?" she questioned.

"Well, we did destroy all her stuff. I thought it might make her feel a little better." Steven replied.

"It does seem like a fair trade, I mean, she isn't really doing any harm by using it." Y/N agreed. Ony to hear the sound of Peridot's recorder saying different versions of clod. "Well, for the most part."

"Alright, I chased away those cows, let's get to work." Garnet told, walking up with a piece of hay in her mouth.

Peridot gave the fusion an appraising and slightly repulsed look before clearing her throat. " Before we begin... would you mind un-fusing? It's making me incredibly uncomfortable." She asked, causing everyone to tense up and look at Garnet, worried. The fusion didn't say anything and picked the small gem up and brought her over to the fence and used a leash to tie her to the fence post.

"What?! ... WHAT'D I SAY?!" Peridot questioned as Garnet walked back over to the others.

"Garnet, is that really necessary?" Y/N asked, looking at the fusion.

"Her having free reign of the place made me incredibly uncomfortable." Garnet replied. 

"Y/N," Pearl began, gaining the attention of the human. "Can you go and make sure Peridot doesn't escape or use that microwave to destroy anything?" She asked, glancing over at Peridot who was trying and failing to reach the microwave.

"Sure." Y/N shrugged and walked over to Peridot, hearing Pearl call out a quick thank you. "Need some help?" They asked the small gem, who glared at them. Sighing they used their foot to push the microwave a little closer to her so she could reach it.

"Why are you over here?" She questioned, suspicious.

"Pearl asked me to keep you company." Y/N shrugged, sitting down next to the gem. Peridot made a strange noise while examining the microwave, and looking around for something. "You need something?" Y/N asked, noticing her actions.

"Nyeh, no." Peridot replied. She then looked over at the human, looking like she wanted to ask something.

"Something on your mind?" Y/N asked, leaning their back against the fence.

Peridot seemed to think for a few moments before replying, "You are not like the others, so why exactly are you with them?"

"I'm guessing this is about my arm." Y/N guessed, looking down at their left arm, which ended at the elbow. The jacket that they were wearing had its sleeve folded up and pinned in place with a safety pin. Peridot looked away suddenly, seemingly embarrassed. "It's understandable that you'd be a little confused."

"What happened?" The gem asked.

"Hmm, it happened when I was rather young, I admittedly don't remember it though, it's just become something that I'm used to." Y/N shrugged. The green gem looked at them for a moment, seeming to be confused. Picking up on this, Y/N decided to try and explain it in a way that she'd understand. "It's sort of like how it is with you and your old limb enhancers, "They began, "They were a part of you, but when you lost them you got used to getting around without them. So, that's the same thing for me." They finished.

Peridot mused on this for a few seconds before coming to a conclusion on her thought process. "That makes sense, you lost it like I lost my limb enhancers, and you have gotten used to it, much like I have." 

"Bingo." Y/N laughed, noticing Steven and Amethyst walking over. "Hey, you two." Y/N greeted.

"Hey Y/N." Steven greeted as Amethyst let out a yo at the same time. "Pearl needs your help." Steven said looking at Y/N, motioning behind him at Pearl.

"Alright." Y/N nodded, using the fence to get up off the ground. "I'll talk to you later Peridot." They told, looking down at the gem before walking past Amethyst and Steven to go assist Pearl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm sore as hell right now. Yesterday my mother was severely understaffed at the retail store she's the general manager at. She only had two cashiers that day, one of them opened and agreed to stay till closing time, but he left early instead of staying as agreed. The second cashier just started that day, and she needed to be trained by my mom. The person who was supposed to replace the guy had to go to an emergency room because he got a huge shard of glass stuck in his face and needed to get it removed and get stitches. So my mom had only two cashiers and no one to work the floor and restock the shelves, so I offered to come in with her and help. She had me do things such as restock the shelves, meaning I spent a lot of time kneeling on the floor because I had to cut the tape off of the boxes, using a box knife, so I now have bruises on my knees. And a lot of the things were fragile and heavy, many having to go on the lower shelves. I also had to pull things off of the shelves and push around the occasional u-boat, (the large moveable platform on wheels for those who don't know). While simultaneously helping customers and making sure no one stole from the store. So yeah, it was a rather busy day yesterday, I was at the store with her from around 2 pm to 11 pm. But now I'm going to go lay down and use a heating pad to help alleviate my sore muscles.


	12. Bluebird & AVSE (Spoilers)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know that I have already posted a chapter talking about Future, but seeing how that chapter is talking about the first four episodes I thought I might do a chapter talking about Bluebird and A Very Special Episode. Also, I just really enjoy hearing the opinion that you guys have, and getting different views on it. So because of that, there are going to be spoilers for it, so consider this a warning.

Anyways, the first episode was Bluebird, and I was kind of underwhelmed. I thought that the whole thing would have been a bit more dramatic, don't get me wrong though, I still loved it. It was hilarious seeing how Eyeball and Aquamarine's personalities would turn out to be combined. She was a cheeky little sh*t and tried to kill Steven, again, she is still a pretty good character to me. Though her holding Greg hostage and forcing him to cut his beautiful mane of hair was rather off-putting. Honestly, though, I loved the scene of the gems just exiting the house and seeing Steven trying to protect himself with his shield, while Bluebird continuously tried to hit him with her sword. Them just wordlessly and effortlessly fusing into Alexandrite and just crushing Bluebird like a bug and unfusing with Garnet holding Pearl and Amethyst up was amazing, in my opinion at least. I feel like I'm leaving out what I thought was the best part, where Eyeball and Aquamarine kept failing to refuse until they had that little moment from that comic that was constantly floating around Twitter. Anyways, can we just take a moment to mourn Greg's hair and that beautiful burial at sea that he gave it?

Either way, the second episode, A Very Special Episode, was honestly so reminiscent of season 1 humor and gave me mixed feelings. As I said, it was reminiscent of season 1 humor, especially with Garnet having her "panic" moment and scaring the crap out of the uncorrupted gems. I'm seriously glad that both Rainbow 2.0 and Sunstone made an appearance. Rainbow is among my top favorite fusions, so seeing him get more screentime is amazing. Though its basically been confirmed that he's Mary Poppins, which is a nostalgic trip for me, and his song was great. Hopefully, though, no one lets Onion get ahold of Rainbow's umbrella ever again, the darts were rather concerning, as was the bag of hair and creepy Steven doll. (Who wants to bet that bag of hair belonged to Steven or was even Greg's hair that he picked up from its voyage?) And seeing Sunstone was nice, though admittedly she isn't that high on my top favorite list, but I still love her. She had some really good moments, though the whole PSA thing was a bit of a disappointment. I think the episode was good, but it's not my list of favorites for Future. Pearl's whole bit though was great, she seemed genuinely terrified of Onion, the way she was freaking out made me think of FNAF which was pretty good. The voice acting for that scene was amazing in my opinion, the only thing that bothers me about that bit was the part where she fell into the mayonnaise and didn't get any on her clothes, but that's just a weird nitpick of mine. And the ending scene with Onion impersonating the Pied Piper and Amethyst randomly showing up and breaking the fourth wall with the 11 minute bit was pretty funny. All in all, the episode was good, but not my favorite so far, but more Rainbow screentime is always great.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyways, that's all I had to say about the episodes, feel free to voice your own opinions on the episodes, but please be civil, and don't hate me for Sunstone not being a favorite of mine. I know a lot of people love her, but she just isn't a character that I truly love like some of the others. Either way, feel free to ignore this, I won't blame ya if you do, I just felt like voicing my own opinion on the episodes
> 
> (And if anyone is interested, I do only have two requests to finish at the moment, and I'll probably have 5 or 6 requests planned out at a time, so feel free to leave a request or something).


	13. G.H.E.M Assistance (Little Larimar x Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I got a request for something for Little Larimar from Thegalpal but in bold, and I just love this little gem. She's just so adorable, honestly. Current writing inspiration: Hunter's Dream from the Bloodborne soundtrack.

So, this program is called gem, and it's supposed to help the uncorrupted gems?" Y/N questioned Amethyst as the two walked down the boardwalk and to Funland. She was telling them about the program she had been working on and the arrangements she had made.

"It's pronounced ge-hem, with and h, " She explained, putting extra emphasis on the hem part, "and yeah I started it to help the gems figure out what they want to do here and adjust to everything." She finished with a smile, looking at the different gems they passed. 

"And you want my help?" Y/N asked, looking down slightly at the gem. 

"I thought that, since you worked at Funland for a while, you could help the gems there." Amethyst explained, shrugging. 

"So who are you pairing me with?" They asked.

"Little Larimar, she's been working at Funland passing out prizes to people." She answered as the two walked under the sign that acted as the entrance to the park. "I thought you could help her learn more about humans."

Y/N thought for a moment, "That does make sense, the more the gems understand humans, the better." 

"Exactly. Oh, there's Larimar now." Amethyst pointed at a small light blue gem who was handing a stuffed bear to a young child, who let out a gleeful laugh.

I see why you call her Little Larimar." Y/N laughed, remarking at the gem's small stature. 

"Hey, Larimar." Amethyst called, getting the attention of the small gem. 

"Ah, Amethyst, you're here, and you brought a friend," Larimar replied as the kid walked away with their prize and mothers. "Hello..." Larimar started to greet but realized she didn't know Y/N's name.

"Y/N", they finished.

"Y/N here is going to help you get used to everything." Amethyst said, nudging Y/N with her arm a bit.

"Really?" The small gem asked.

Y/N smiled at the small blue gem. "Yeah." They replied simply.

"Alright, well I'll let you two do whatever you need to." Amethyst said before running off towards a group of quartz gems.

"So you've been passing out prizes to the kids?" Y/N questioned, looking down at Larimar.

"Ah, yes. I love hearing the sound of human laughter, it's even better than the sounds of their screams." She replied.

Y/N blanched a bit at the response. "Uh, that's mildly concerning, but uh, let's get started." The gem nodded in agreement. 

The two spent a few hours walking around the park. Y/N explaining some human customs to Larimar, and explaining how mentioning she finds the screams of humans to be a bit unnerving. Larimar asking the occasional question about Y/N and their personal life. "Looks like it's closing time." Y/N pointed out as Mr. Smiley worked with the quartz gems to get everything shut down.

"Hmm, you're right." Larimar replied. "Ah, can you wait here?" She asked, jumping a little in excitement.

"Uh, yeah..." Y/N replied, tilting their head a bit watching as the small gem ran off. Pulling out their phone they waited a bit for the gem to return, leaning against the Funland sign.

Y/N heard someone clear their throat from behind. Pocketing their phone they looked to see who it was, only to see Larimar holding something behind her back. "Here, I wanted to thank you for helping me today." She said, pulling out a small stuffed dog and holding it out to Y/N.

Y/N let out a small laugh before kneeling and taking the toy from the gem. "Thanks, Larimar." They said, running a finger over the soft material. Looking up at the small gem, they thought for a moment before leaning in and placing a kiss on the gem's cheek. They then stood back up, seeing the gem's cheeks turn a darker blue. "I'll see you tomorrow, alright." Y/N said, earning a nod from the small gem. "Goodnight larimar." Y/N waved before heading towards home, keeping a tight grip on the stuffed dog.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this chapter was supposed to be longer, but my internet crashed, causing Quotev to crash, causing me to lose the entirety of this chapter, cause it didn't save apparently. The internet crashed because the "lovely houseguests" we have, (meaning my mother's boyfriend and his son), used it all up. His son constantly streams several hour-long videos of people playing Fortnite, mainly because he's grounded and not allowed to play his game anymore. But he streamed so many that it used all the data up, and I had to wait a while before we got it back on. And apparently, the chief of my tribe passed away, who had been the same chief since I was born, and now we have a new one. So I'm not in the best mood, and I'm ready to slap a b*tch, so yeah, I'll just keep writing until I calm down.


	14. Common Ground (Spinel x Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TheGamingPanda (Quotev) asked if I could do something for Spinel and an abandoned reader, so here's this. I hope it fits what you asked for. Song inspiration at the moment: Memory from the musical Cats (1993).

"Steven, are you sure this is a good idea?" Y/N questioned, being dragged along by the young half-gem. He moved quickly and was taking them to his house to speak to Spinel.

"Of course, it'll be fine. I'm sure the two of you will be able to find some common ground." Steven tried to reassure them, though Y/N was still slightly doubtful. "Here we are," Steven said, finally slowing his pace once they reached his house. "Spinel should be inside."

"Are you sure she's still here?" Y/N questioned, noting how the house was quieter than usual, as they walked up the steps with Steven.

"Yeah, Lion was keeping her company," Steven replied, his voice low. "See." he said, pulling open the door to reveal Spinel laying back on Lion's mane, running her fingers through the soft pink fur. "Hey Spinel." Steven greeted getting the gem's attention.

"Oh, hey Steven." The gem replied, halting her petting. "Y/N." She greeted more warily, just now noticing the human.

"Uh, hey Spinel." Y/N said, nervously messing with the hem of their shirt. "Lion." They nodded as the large cat stood up, shrugging Spinel off and padding over to Y/N and Steven. He headbutted Y/N and allowed them to scratch him behind the ears for a moment before he pushed open the door and walked outside.

"You guys remember each other, that's great," Steven spoke with false joy. "You know what, I'll let you two talk, while I go find Lion." He said noting the tension in the room and quickly excusing himself. 

Y/N watched the screen door swing shut before redirecting their attention to the pink gem. "So, how's it been living with the Diamonds?" Y/N asked, trying to figure out a way to make things less awkward.

"Its been fine, I've enjoyed it." Spinel replied, wringing her hands. 

Y/N sighed, "Okay, you know what? There's no reason we should make this so awkward." They said walking over to the couch be sitting down with a flop.

Spinel looked a bit taken aback at how abrupt Y/N was. Slowly she walked over to the couch as well before taking a seat, she swallowed audibly. "I guess you're right." The gem replied, nervously twisting her hair. Y/N cleared their throat and scratched the back of their neck trying to figure out what to say. "Who are we kidding, this is awkward, no matter what." She sighed, sounding slightly annoyed. 

Y/N looked down, slightly ashamed. "I know, things are, weird between us." Y/N sighed. "But, we could at least try to find some way to get past it. Like talking maybe, ugh, I don't know." They said, shaking their head.

"About what exactly?" Spinel questioned. Y/N didn't say anything and only made vague hand gestures, unsure of what to say. "You're upset with me, and I know it." 

"I-I, no, no I'm not, honestly I understand where you were coming from." Y/N replied, looking down, ashamed that they were making Spinel feel like they were.

"What do you mean?" The gem asked confusion evident in her magenta eyes.

"I understand why you were so angry with Pink Diamond, believe me, I've been through the same thing." Y/N replied, running a hand through their hair. Spinel looked at the human questioningly, waiting for them to continue. "I mean, I understand the anger you felt towards Pink for abandoning you. I've been through something, rather, similar to that."

"You've been through something similar?" Spinel questioned, tilting her head a bit.

Y/N bit the inside of their cheek, thinking for a moment. "I," Y/N sighed, "When I was younger, my parents, they, uh, they put me in an orphanage." Y/N explained, but upon noticing Spinel's confused look they continued. "An orphanage is a type of place where human kids without parents are sent. Some are adopted, some are there until they come of age."

"So they just left you there?" Spinel asked, receiving a nod. "Why?"

Y/N shrugged. "I don't know, it was never explained to me. I was upset for quite some time afterwards, I'd lash out at others because of it."

"How did you get over it?" Spinel questioned.

Y/N thought for a moment, contemplating. "I...never really got 'over it', I was upset yes, but I talked it out with others and thought about it for a while and eventually, I learned to let go of that anger. Yes, I still feel upset when I think about it, but I've grown up, both emotionally and physically. I don't know why they did that, and I probably never will, but I've come to terms with it."

"Do you think I could do the same?" Spinel asked, her eyes a bit glassy.

"It will take some time, but maybe after talking to someone, you could figure out a way to be more comfortable with it." Y/N replied. "If you want, you could talk to me if you want to." Y/N offered. Without warning the gem pulled Y/N into a hug, her arms winding around them a few times before mumbling out a thank you. "I," Y/N cleared their throat, "You're welcome Spinel." They replied, returning the hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, on the Quotev version of this story, I did a poll on whether or not I should do a Christmas chapter, but since I can't make a poll on here I'll just add a note. So, I was thinking about either doing a sperate scenario for each gem that is more geared towards an established relationship. This would take a bit of time, and any requests will be put to the side until I complete them, and they'd be only for the main group, (Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, Lapis, Peridot, & Jasper). Or a chapter where they're all together with no specified relationships, (Jasper will be excluded), where they're all just hanging out and such. (I'm unsure if I'll include Bismuth, I don't know how comfortable I am writing her, but I might, not a guarantee though). Feel free to voice your opinion, or ignore this, your choice.


	15. Snow Day & Why So Blue (Spoilers)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I'm doing another chapter voicing my opinion on the new Future episodes. Why, cause well, this is probably the last will see of this wonderful series and I feel like it should be forever marked in some type format. So yeah, I'll probably continue doing this for all of Future till the end. Anyways, spoilers, and what not for the episodes, "Snow Day" and "Why So Blue?"

So, I think Snow Day was a rather interesting episode. It was pretty much a filler episode, in my opinion, meaning they didn't push any major plot points and didn't give any little foreshadowing to future episodes, (like Bluebird did with Aquamarine and Eyeball flying off with their threat). I did think it was kind of cute how the gems were trying to spend time with Steven and trying to get him to take a break. Admittedly though, the image of Pearl with the face mask terrifies me, like it actually scares me. Though the return of Steven tag was great and having all the gems participating was sweet, even though Pearl shapeshifting into Steven scares me as well. I'm glad that we finally got to see Pearl shapeshift under happier circumstances. And seeing Ruby and Sapphire, and all the fusions shapeshifted into Steven was pretty interesting, though the designs kind of freaked me out. Eh, maybe I'm just being too nitpicky, seeing how I have high expectations for Future seeing how it's most likely the last of the series, unless we get another movie, which would be cool, but I'm getting off track.

I rather liked "Why So Blue", mainly cause it's Lapis centered, and she got another song. I love her singing voice so hearing her sing makes me happy. It was rather interesting seeing new Lapis Lazulis that were still doing things such as terraforming. I did kind of feel like it was slightly rushed and wish an episode focusing on something like this would have been a bit longer, kind of like "Bismuth" and "Gem Harvest", (I think it's Gem Harvest, well the one that introduced Uncle Andy), cause 11 minutes feels too short. Seeing Lapis playing with the little flower bud creatures, whatever they're called was cute honestly, it reminded me of her and Pumpkin. It was cool though seeing her summon that giant water version of her and forming a giant water spear. Admittedly, I just want to give Lapis a hug, at this point she really deserves one. I do actually have an idea for a short scenario that was inspired by this episode, I may write it at a later date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyways, this is all just my own silly opinion on the episodes and now I'm going to get back to writing, I've been working on some Christmas scenarios and will probably be finished with them either before or on Christmas Eve, 


	16. Not Quite Alright (Garnet x Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So first of all, I'm adding a trigger warning. There is mention of depression, (I mean that's what the chapter is focused on), and I know that it's a sensitive topic for others so I'm adding a trigger warning. This was a request though, but as I said there is talk of depression and things that go in hand with it, so if you're bothered by such things then perhaps you should skip this chapter. Song inspiration at the moment: Sound of Madness by Shinedown.

"What's the point of this show again?" Y/N questioned, leaning against Steven's bed watching Crying Breakfast Friends with him, Garnet and Amethyst.

"They make mistakes, learn lessons, and things like that." Steven replied, keeping his attention on the episode.

Even with the explanation, Y/N was still rather confused about it. "They just spend most of their time crying." They pointed out with a shrug.  
  
"What, it's so much more than that." Steven gasped, incredulous.   
  
"They're kind of right Steven." Amethyst agreed.  
  
Steven was about to say something but was interrupted by the ding of a text notification rang from Y/N's phone. "Who's that?" He questioned, turning his head to look at them.

"Uh, no one." Y/N replied, glancing at their phone before dismissing the message and returning it to their pocket. 

Steven's brow furrowed as he looked at them questioningly. He opened his mouth, ready to question them further, but was interrupted once more when Pearl warped in. "Ah, there you are." She said walking up the stairs and to the loft.  
  
"Pearl." Garnet nodded, as the others greeted her as well, though Y/N's was much quieter than usual.

"What's up, P?" Amethyst asked flipping over from her stomach to her back to get a clearer look at the gem. 

"There was some kind of disturbance in the Strawberry Fields." She replied, wringing her hands, her worry evident. 

Steven let out a happy gasp before jumping up. "Does that mean we get to go on a mission?" He asked, his voice brimming with excitement. 

"Well yes." Pearl replied in a way that made it sound like that was suppose to be obvious. Steven gave a little cheer before saying he needed to get his cheeseburger backpack. Pearl shook her head with a small smile before redirecting her attention to Y/N. "Are you coming with us Y/N?" She questioned.

"Uh, no I've got something else that I need to deal with." Y/N lied, rubbing the back of their neck earning a suspicious look from the gems. "Uh, I got to go." They told, standing up quickly and brushing past Pearl to get down the loft stairs and out the front door.

"Is it just me or was that weird?" Steven asked, coming back up to the loft, backpack in hand. "Do you think we should do something?" 

"Go on ahead without me, I'll go talk to them." Garnet ordered, standing up. Pearl was ready to object but didn't get the chance to do so as Garnet walked past her and out the door. She didn't have to go far because Y/N was sitting on the steps, looking out at the ocean. "Y/N, is something troubling you?" Garnet asked, walking up behind the human.

Y/N jumped, surprised by her sudden appearance. "I-I"m fine Garnet, why do you ask?" They stuttered out.

"You've been acting strange all day, it's worrying." Garnet answered, taking a seat next to them.

"It's nothing to worry about, I'm fine." Y/N tried to reassure.

"It's easy to tell when you're lying," Garnet said deadpan. "Y/N you do understand that you can talk to us if you need to, right?"

"I know, I just don't know what to do." They sighed.

"What do you mean?" She pried. 

"I mean I just don't know what to do anymore." Y/N shrugged. "I don't even understand what I'm feeling half of the time, sometimes I feel nothing at all, other times I feel sad for no real reason. I just feel that way for some reason, even if nothing happened, I just feel-" Y/N stopped mid-sentence.

"Depressed." Garnet finished.

"Yeah." Y/N sighed, running a hand through their hair.

Garnet looked at them solemnly, taking in the defeated look they had and their words. Without a word, she wrapped her arm around their side and pulled them close to her. "We're always here for you when you need us Y/N." She stated as they moved their head to the crook of her neck.

"I know Garnet, thank you, I needed this." They mumbled. "If I need to I'll be sure to talk to you, or one of the others."

"Good." Garnet hummed before placing a kiss on the top of their head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I know depression is a serious thing, and I personally deal with it. It's actually one of the reasons I decided to agree to write chapters involving it. And if anyone ever needs to talk to someone, feel free to message me, I don't mind and I know that it can be beneficial to talk to someone about it.


	17. Holiday/Winter Scenarios (Pearl, Amethyst, Jasper)

Pearl:

Y/N stood in the doorway that lead into the living room, listening in on Pearl who hummed a rather familiar tune while arranging things on the fireplace's mantle. Moving silently, they walked up behind the thin gem before wrapping their arms around her waist, resting their head on her shoulder. "Silent Night?" They inquired, referring to what she had been previously humming. 

The gem looked back at them slightly before giving a confirming nod. "Yes, I think it's rather beautiful." She answered, placing a hand over Y/N's. "Wouldn't you agree?" She asked. 

Y/N let out a small laugh, "It is, but I'm curious about where you heard it, did Steven show you or something?" They questioned, looking at Pearl from the corner of their eyes. 

"He did, though I did some research about it as well." She replied.

"Hmm." Y/N thought for a moment, forming an idea. Unwrapping their arms from the gem they took their phone out of their pocket and opened up their music player.

"What are you doing?" Pearl questioned, her brows furrowing in confusion.

Y/N didn't say anything and searched for the song, finding an instrumental version they selected it and turned their phone's volume up before placing it on the mantle. "Care to dance?" They asked, holding out a hand to the gem. 

With a light teal gracing her cheeks, she gingerly took their hand as they pulled her closer, one hand resting on her waist, the other grasping her hand. "Were you planning this the entire time?" She asked amused, as the two started a slow waltz.

"Perhaps." Y/N mused as they twirled Pearl. The two fell silent, the song and the crackling of the logs in the fire being the only sounds in the room. As the song ended, Y/N dipped Pearl, her teal blush only increasing in intensity. Leaning forward slightly, they kissed her briefly before pulling her back up. "I love you Pearl." They sighed, bringing a hand up to cradle the side of her face.

"I love you too." She smiled, placing her hand on theirs, leaning into their touch.

Amethyst:

"What the hell?" Y/N muttered, being awoken by the faint smell of something burning and muffled swearing. Throwing their legs over the side of the bed they stretched before standing up and walking to the bedroom door to investigate. Pulling open the half-closed door they stepped out of the room and into the hallway before treading into the kitchen. They were greeted by the sight of Amethyst scraping something off of a pan and into the trash while muttering obscenities. With an amused smile, they leaned against the door frame and watched the gem continue her work, unaware of their presence. After a few minutes had passed, and Amethyst still hadn't realized they were up, they decided to finally speak up. "Amethyst, what in the world are you doing?" They questioned, startling the gem.

"Uh, nothing, what are you doing?" Amethyst tried to distract them by turning their question back on them. 

"I got woken up by something burning and had to make sure you didn't set the house on fire." They answered, with a tired shrug. "Now, will you answer my question or do you plan on dancing around the subject?" They pushed.

"I thought I'd try to make you something to eat before you woke up, but it didn't turn out well." She replied, with an embarrassed smile, her cheeks gaining a violet hue.

"I can see that." Y/N stated, walking over to the trash can to take a glance inside. "Not that I don't appreciate the gesture, but why were you doing this?" They questioned, confused.

"I thought since humans do a lot of nice things for the people they care about around this time of year, I thought I might as well do something for you." She shrugged.

Y/N turned their head to look at the gem. "Thanks, Amethyst, I appreciate it." They said, before kneeling and pulling her into a hug. "But, how about we just go out somewhere to eat?" They suggested, their head resting on her shoulder.

"Yeah, that's probably best." Amethyst admitted, returning the hug.

Jasper: 

"What are you doing?" Jasper questioned as Y/N layed across the large gem's lap. She was lounging on the couch and had been flipping through channels trying to find something to watch.

"Just making myself comfortable." They replied, looking up at her as the gem's cat-like eyes narrowed. "What are you doing, you seem annoyed?" Y/N questioned, noting her current demeanor. 

"Trying to find something entertaining on here, but everything is about some deer and creatures made out of snow." She replied gruffly, hearing a muffled snicker come from the human laying in her lap. "What's so funny?" She demanded. 

"It's the holidays, Jasper." They replied.

"So?" She asked.

"What do you expect, when the holidays come around the networks like to pump out movies related to it." Y/N shrugged as Jasper made a noise of disgust. "What, don't like it?" The asked amused.

Jasper scoffed. "Is everything going to be like this?"

"Pretty much yeah, at least for the next month or so," Jasper grumbled a bit, clearly annoyed by this information. "Lighten up Jasper." Y/N said moving a bit so they were sitting directly in the gem's lap. Jasper gave them an annoyed look. "There's no reason for you to be such a grump."

"Exactly what is the point of this anyways?" She questioned, still not fully use to Earth's customs. 

Y/N thought for a moment, looking for the best way to explain it to the gem. "Well, most humans like to spend time with their family, friends, and people they care about in general." They explained, "I mean, I get to spend time with you at least."

Jasper contemplated this for a few seconds before saying anything. "I suppose I can see the benefit of that."

Y/N shook their head with an amused smile before leaning forward a bit and kissing the gem on the cheek. "Well good." Jasper let out a little growl before wrapping her arm around Y/N and moving to her side, stretching out on the couch, dragging Y/N with her. "Jasper, what are you doing!" Y/N yelped, surprised by the gem's sudden movements. Jasper didn't say anything, she just rested her head on their shoulder, her face angled towards their neck. Y/N sighed and decided to not complain and just enjoy the moment, even though the sharp edge of Jasper's gem pressed into their neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll have the chapter with Garnet, Lapis, and Peridot next, I just got these three done first and decided to split them up evenly. I also have to get some more work done on transferring my Book of Shadows into its electronic version so I'm taking a brief break from writing these. The rest should be done sometime tonight or tomorrow. 


	18. Personal Update

So I kind of dissapeared on you guys, and I apologise for that. I've been mildly busy with things at home and haven't had a chance to really sit down and write. For those of you who are waiting for me to post the second half of the holiday scenarios, I appreciate the waiting, but it will be a bit later than expected, (I plan on tackling some requests that I've had stored away for quite some time). 

Like I said, things at home have been busy at home, I had Yule and it was kinda hard to celebrate it since the 10 year old living with us plays Fornite constantly while his father does nothing about it, so I couldn't celebrate properly. The two of them don't care that I celebrate something different from them, (I'm Wiccan for those who are unaware), and think that being loud as hell while I'm trying to do my Yule ritual is appropriate. Then I had Christmas with my family and we were there for a while. And I am getting sick apparently and feel like sh*t at the moment and trying to keep from snacking anyone because of it, I may be a pacifist but even I have my limits. 

On top of that my mother's boyfriend and his son are taking advantage of her hospitality and basically freeloaders, and destroying the house. The son refuses to be quiet and to properly do his dishes, apparently spraying them down with the little power wash thing and not using soap is acceptable, though large chunks of food are left on the plate, his dad doesn't believe he does that and blames it on me, even though I actually clean my dishes, (before they moved here I had to do the dishes by hand because we don't have a dishwasher). His son also refuses to wash his hands so I'm afraid to even touch anything in the house. His father had pretty much cost my mother her job because he told a lie. Basically everything had gone to hell and I'm going crazy. (Also one of them stole money from both me and my mother, and another broke several of my candle so I now have to order some more, and they are not cheap whatsoever, even if I order them in bulk).

Anyways that's all for now, I'm going to work on requests and such, but they'll still be closed for a bit, though if you have anything that you'd like to see in headcanon form I do have a Tumblr and anything that involves h headcanons on there are open. I'm sorry about the mini rant but I needed to get that off my chest. 


	19. Amethyst Relationship Headcanons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I got asked on Tumblr if I could do Amethyst relationship headcanons so I'm posting them on here as well.

Probably the most comfortable about having a relationship with a human s/o

She was nervous as hell when she first asked you out, but when you said yes she was over the moon, most likely tackled you in a hug

Will probably drag you out to a lot of things, like parties, restaurants, the movies, or even places that she has been to before via warp pad

If your an extrovert parties are her main go-to, she loves dancing with you at them, especially if your dancing style is similar to hers

Though if you're more of an introvert, she'll probably take you to the movies or a secluded are to spend time with you

Doesn't get jealous all that often, but will probably keep near you if someone starts to get a little to close for her comfort

Huge fan of PDA, especially if your the type to get easily flustered, she loves how you look when you get embarrassed

When she's messing with you, her kisses are rather sloppy

Though when it's a more serious moment they're gentle and unsure

Loves cuddling with you and taking naps together

No real designated big spoon or little spoon, she probably just flops onto the bed, couch, or wherever you are and just pulls you close, ends with the two of you falling asleep in a jumble of limbs

Enjoys you playing with her hair, finds it to be relaxing, will most likely do the same to you

Having an off day? She's there immediately, trying to find some way to cheer you up, either by taking you somewhere she thinks you'll like, or by making a blanket fort and cuddling with you under there.

Will constantly refer to you as babe, might make up other random nicknames, specifically ones that she knows will make you embarrassed

If you're a prankster, the other gems need to brace themselves cause no one makes a better team then you two

She loves you to no end and do whatever she can to make you happy


	20. Spinel With A S/O That Got Poofed (Tumblr Repost)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another answer to something I got on Tumblr. I decided to do this in headcanon form seeing how a oneshot would have taken a while, and writing on mobile is a pain.

Definitely upset when it happens, and is worried that you were shattered at first

Steven has to spend quite some time trying to help calm her down

While the others explained that she had no reason to worry, your gem was whole and not damaged in any way

Even after all that she's spending most of her free time watching over your gem and refusing to let anyone disturb it

Most likely acts like Steven when Pearl first got poofed

She makes a little blanket nest for your gem and can be found spending a lot of time talking to it

Incredibly stressed out the entire time and worried that you're going to leave her forever like Pink did

The others try to get her out of the house and out to the boardwalk our somewhere else, anywhere to help get her mind off of it

Gets more stressed out the longer you take to reform, starts to think you might be damaged in a way no one can see

When you do finally reform she's immediately tackling you to the ground crying quite a lot

Most are tears of happiness and relief that you're finally back

Scolds you for taking so long and definitely wants to make up for lost time

Probably makes you promise her that you'll avoid getting poofed, and if you still do that you won't take as long

She loves you a lot and hates when you're gone like that

Needs some therapy cuddles and a lot of make up kisses after the ordeal you just put her through


	21. Jasper x Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have a fancy title for this one, so it's just titled exactly as it is. So this was a guest request, and to whoever requested this, I apologize for how long it took me to write this. (And I know I've written Jasper stuff in the past, and the reader had already met her, but that's not the case for this one. And this is before Snow Day and takes place sometime during the fall). Current song inspiration: Teenagers by My Chemical Romance.

Y/N walked through the forest, fallen leaves from the trees crunching under their feet. Pulling their jacket tighter around themselves to shield themself from the crisp air, lost in thought. They could hear the sounds of baby birds chirping nearby in a nest, their hunger evident from their cries. "Halt!" A gruff, but feminine voice called out, causing Y/N's head to shoot up, startled out of their thoughts. Looking around they took in their surroundings, realizing that they were near the edge of a clearing. The ground was barren with no signs of life growing, and the trees that once stood on the edge of the forest were reduced to stumps. In the middle of it was a rocky outcrop with a cloth of sorts covering the gaping mouth of the cave located within it. A large pile of boulders was stacked next to it, alongside a large woman whose skin was orange with spotted with turquoise-green spots. Even at this distance Y/N was able to see the gem located where her nose would be and the horns on her head. "What are you doing here?!" She demanded, her booming voice carrying across the clearing. Y/N sputtered a bit, unsure of how to answer and nervous about her sudden appearance. Stalking forward, her gait menacing Jasper walked over to stand in front of them. "What are you doing here?" She asked again, using her height to her advantage, and looming over them.

"Uh- I was just, walking through the forest." The managed to stutter out, nerves getting the best of them. The gem's face contorted into a scowl, clearly unsatisfied with their answer. "I'm sorry if I disturbed you, I didn't know anyone was out here, I must have gotten sidetracked." They apologized, trying to not upset the large gem before them.

"Did that fake excuse of a diamond send you?" She questioned, ignoring Y/N's previous statement.

"Who?" They asked, having a hunch about who she was speaking of, but wanting more clarification.

"Steven." She grunted, her distaste for him clear.

Y/N tensed, they knew Steven after having lived in Beach City for years they had grown to know both him and his family. "I...know him." Y/N admitted but quickly continued noticing the fleeting glimpse of anger on the gem's face. "But he didn't send me here, I was just walking through the forest and I must have lost track of where I was going."

She studied their face for a moment, trying to find some sign of them lying. After a few seconds, she let out a somewhat satisfied grunt, seemingly pleased with their answer. "Fine, now leave." She ordered before turning on her heel and starting to walk back over to her boulder pile.

"Wait, who are you?" Y/N blurted out without meaning to, their curiosity getting the best of them. 

The gem paused in her tracks and turned her head to look at them over her shoulder. "Why do you want to know?" She frowned. Y/N shrugged at a lost for words, the confidence they once had suddenly leaving them. "Jasper." She grunted.

"Jasper." Y/N mumbled to themself. "Is it fine if I come by here again?" They questioned. They were intrigued by the gem and hoped to possibly speak to her later on.

Jasper looked them up and down before replying. "Do what you want." She stated before going and sitting on a smaller boulder that was starting to crumble. Y/N stared for a moment before turning around back into the forest, but not before flashing one last look at the gem. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly don't think I've expressed how much I love writing for Jasper, she's among my favorite characters and it's hard to say no to anything involving her. Jasper, any of the Pearls, Rubies, and Holly Blue are characters I'm weak for honestly. (Which is good for me cause all my current requests involve either a Pearl or a Ruby, so bonus points for me I suppose).


	22. Ruby & Sapphire Relationship Headcanons

Definitely a lot of love goes around in a relationship like this

The two often remained fused but will unfuse on occasion to spend time with you

When they're unfused they enjoy cuddling with you

During those times one may sit in your lap, the other leaning against you

Other times if you're lying down they'll last on either side of you, and arm resting on your stomach holding each other's hands

Sapphire will often use her future vision to surprise you

If she sees something that could possibly upset you hey and Ruby team up to help divert that future onto a more pleasant path

Ruby likes to give you random little gifts with Sapphire helping her figure out what you'd like best

During the summer months Sapphire let's the two of you cuddle with her while she uses her powers to help the two of you cool down

Enjoy going out on dates that are overly cliche and romantic

Likes watching movies with you, though Sapphire has to be careful to not spoil it

Ruby loves action movies, while Sapphire enjoys Disney

Often lets you choose what to watch though


	23. Lapis With A Sad S/O (Tumblr Repost)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another repost from my tumblr.

She's worried at first and wonders what's wrong

Asks you if there's anything that she can do to help

If you're crying, uses her powers to clear your tears away

If you want to be alone she'll give you your distance but will spend time with you afterwards

If you want her to stick around she'll cuddle you

Pulls you into her lap and wraps a blanket around the two of you

Plays with your hair, choosing to cheer you up the silent way

Gives you little kisses the entire time

Might make you a meep morp later as a gift

She loves you and hates it when you're sad, she just wants you to be happy and she'll do whatever she can to make that possible


	24. Emerald Relationship Headcanons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As far as I know no one has actually done anything for Emerald, and I find that to be an injustice so I'm doing some for her and a human s/o

New to the idea of dating a human, mainly seeing how humans are looked down on at Homeworld

Eventually after speaking to you and getting to know you she finds you to be rather agreeable

She's going to show you off no matter what

Is sure to always make it clear that you're with her

Probably gets jealous if someone else flirts with you, and will probably threaten them in a passive aggressive manner

Will probably complain about Lars and the off-colors and how they stole her ship and how they disrespected her

If you like space it's almost guaranteed she'll take you out into space on her ship

Gives you a front row seat, (which may or may not be on her lap)

Not too fond of PDA seeing how she needs to keep her professional look up

But in the moments when the two of you are alone she's fine with little cheek kisses

Even though she's not fond of PDA she'll probably keep a hand or arm wrapped around your waist or shoulders  
Probably not the biggest cuddler but likes it if you lay on her

If you ask nicely she may even give you a chance to pilot her ship

Her crew likes having you around seeing how your presence keeps her in a good mood


	25. Eyeball x Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly don't have a fancy title for this one, so you know, titled as it is. So I just want to give a quick thank you to Sethwick321 for providing some assistance with this chapter. Anyways this was a request from Bloodyrose, I apologize for the long wait. Current song inspiration: Forest Fires by Lauren Aquilina.

"Is she serious? There's no way this is gonna-" Pearl started to say, referring to Amethyst who was currently shapeshifted into Jasper, trying to trick the small group of rubies that had arrived recently. 

"Are you sure about that?" Y/N questioned as the group of rubies started clamoring around Amethyst believing her to be the real Jasper. Until the ruby that Steven had nicknamed Eyeball pushed past the others to stand front and center, introducing herself.

"I was on the ground in Facet 6 when I heard the tale of the Fact 9 Kindergarten Quartz that could. They said you popped out of the ground with your helmet on, and took out 80 Crystal Gems before the sun went down. When I found out this mission was to look for you, I nearly dissipated my form! It is... an honor to finally meet you." Eyeball stated, clearly in awe of meeting 'Jasper'. Amethyst was obviously flustered and nervously stuttered out a reply, trying to keep up the facade. "Wait a minute. You look different than I thought you would." Eyeball stated, getting suspicious of Amethyst.

"Oh, here it is." Pearl muttered, ready for the entire 'plan' to fall apart as Amethyst tried to come up with an excuse for her sudden change in appearance. The rubies somehow believing her excuse of the sun giving her a tan. In retaliation, Eyeball kicked at the ground, kicking up a clump of dirt, causing Amethyst and the other rubies to do the same. "I'm starting to question the intelligence of these rubies." Pearl muttered, just loud enough for Y/N to hear as she facepalmed in disbelief. 

"I don't know, I think it's kinda cute." Y/N shrugged, watching as the rubies kept up their antics, while Pearl looked at them incredulously. 

"Well, it's a good thing we finally found you. Yellow Diamond is awaiting your return. We'll take you back to Homeworld right away." Doc stated, making Amethyst flustered.

"No! I-I mean-" She started to say, breaking character briefly. "I, Jasper, have decided to stay on Earth." She lied, now back in character. Surprised by this the small group fired a barrage of questions at her. "Because... I gotta stay here! With these guys!" She lied, walking over to the others. "Yup, gotta keep 'em prisoner. For the Diamonds." She finished, earning an ovation of sorts from the rubies, soon turning into a discussion about going to a diamond base and where it was. "I gotta hold this all the way to the moon?! Uh... Hold this...hold these... prisoners! I gotta bring these rebel prisoners if we're going to the moon! Can't leave them here unsupervised." Amethyst blurted out upon realizing that they have to go to the moon. 

"Very well, to the ship!" Doc called.

"Wait, are we taking the human with us?" Leggy questioned, pointing to Y/N.

Amethyst thought for a moment, unsure how to answer that, "Uh...yes?" She replied though it sounded more like a question.

With their answer, the rubies filed into the ship. "What are you doing? This isn't going to work!" Pearl hissed.

"You can't hold that form forever." Garnet pointed out. 

"I can do this! We'll go to the moon, come back, and they'll leave us alone. Just play along." Amethyst replied, dropping her voice to a whisper. Getting back into character she pushed them forward and towards the Roaming eye. 

"Woah, it's huge in here! I thought it'd be super cramped." Steven exclaimed upon entering the ship. 

"Hey! This ain't no pleasure cruise!" Eyeball snapped.

"Yeah! Show some respect, you... Crystal Germs!" Amethyst sneered as the rubies agreed. The gems went along with the act and voiced their indignation about being 'captured by Jasper', Pearl giving a particularly hammy performance. "The three of you, go sit over there now!" She ordered keeping a hand on Y/N's shoulder. "Uh, you, keep an eye on Y/N." She pointed at Eyeball.

She looked shocked for a moment but snapped out of it. "Yes, Jasper." She answered, giving her a salute. Amethyst pushed Y/N forward lightly, towards the ruby. They moved forward and joined the ruby at her station.

"Jasper!" Doc called, diverting the gem's attention towards her. 

"Ah! I'm Jasper!" She jumped, somewhat panicked. Y/N ignored them as Doc offered the controls of the ship to Amethyst and looked down at the ruby sitting in the chair beside them.

"You seem...fond, of Jasper." They pointed out, voice low so the others wouldn't hear. She didn't say anything and focused on what she was doing. 

"Uh, listen." Amethyst started to say, drawing the attention back to her. She lifted Doc onto her lap. "I'm Jasper, and I'm too worn out from catching rebels to fly, so I'll just sit here like this and you work the thing to get us to the moon. Got it?" She asked.

Y/N looked back at Eyeball who observed the interaction between the two gems, a solitary tear escaping her eye. "Are you alright?" They asked, just loud enough for Eyeball to hear, but quiet enough so the others won't. She only grunted in response.

"To the moon?" Doc called out, receiving a chorus of to the moon back. Eyeball focused back on her station, glancing occasionally at Amethyst and Doc.

Noticing this Y/N lightly placed a hand on the small gem's shoulder. "What are you doing?" She questioned, eye narrowing in suspicion.

"You seem upset." Y/N murmured. The gem gave them a puzzled look before looking away. She was quiet for a moment, seemingly lost in thought.

"Do you want to sit down?" She asked tentatively. 

"Uh, sure?" They answered though it came out in more of a question. The gem nodded before jumping off of the chair, leaving it vacant for Y/N to sit down. Ignoring the questioning looks from the others, they sat down, glancing briefly at the gem. "You don't have to stay down there if you don't want to." They stated.

Her cheeks flushed a darker red, it was hard to decipher if it was out of embarrassment or nervousness. Though she didn't complain and jumped up and made herself comfortable. Both were silent, it was more of a comfortable silence than an awkward one. After a few minutes, Amethyst got up and walked over to the rest of the gems, Pearl once again overreacting. "She's a loud one, huh?" Eyeball whispered the question, looking past Y/N and at Amethyst and the others.

Y/N smiled a bit at the gem's remark. "Yeah, I guess." They answered as they felt the ship stop. It landed with a small thud. "Looks like we're here." They muttered. She looked at them briefly before hopping down, but not before giving them a small smile before going and joining the rest of her squad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've said this once, and I'll say it again, rubies are adorable. They're just small, angry, cuddly, fireballs. (Seriously, just imagine cuddling one of them during the colder months, they could act as little heaters).


	26. Late (Pearl x Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got this as a request through my discord, cause yes I do accept requests through there, and the formatting is a bit different cause I'm on mobile right now instead of my usual laptop. I was in a VC on a discord server I'm in while I wrote this.

"Amethyst, have you seen Y/N today?" Pearl questioned the gem who was currently lounging around on the couch, hand shoved into a bag of Chaaaaps.

"Uh, no, why?" She asked sitting up, chip crumbs falling off her chest.

"We were supposed to train today, but they're late," She fretted, glancing at the time, "and by a few hours at that."

"I'm sure they're fine P, they've probably just lost track of time or they overslept." Amethyst shrugged.

"I'm not sure that's the case, we had a session scheduled for yesterday but they didn't show up." Pearl recalled. "Steven even tried contacting them, but they never answered."

"Huh, they didn't call back or anything?" Amethyst frowned. 

"No, I even had Steven try a few times."

Amethyst crumpled up the now empty chip bag before tossing it into her mouth, chewing on it for a bit. "That is kind of weird, but I wouldn't worry too much, they've always been able to take care of themself." She swallowed the bag before standing up. "I'm sure they'll show up eventually, but I've got to get going, Vidalia and I have plans."

"Alright." Pearl sighed, still worried about Y/N. She watched the door swing shut behind Amethyst, leaving her alone with her thoughts. "Where could they be, it's not like them to be this late, or to ignore Steven." She muttered to herself. "They'd usually let me know that they're not going to be able to make it or reschedule it." She continued, starting to pace back and forth. "Maybe something happened to them." She theorized, before shaking her head. "No, I doubt they would have gotten to a situation that could cause them physical harm." She paused in her pacing, briefly glancing out the window, looking for any sign of Y/N. There was still no sign of them. Sighing, she leaned against the counter, propping herself up on her elbows. "They seemed perfectly fine when we last spoke, they couldn't have gotten sick in just a few days." She muttered, picking up a dishtowel that was laying on the counter. "Amethyst is probably right, they must be busy dealing with something else." She continued, folding the dishtowel. 'It's not like they're purposely avoiding me, right?" She asked herself, her breath quickening from rising panic.

"Pearl, I'm here!" Y/N called from outside, snapping the gem out of her thoughts. "I'm sorry for how late I am." They apologized, pushing open the door, gym bag slung over their shoulder.

"Oh, Y/N! It's fine you don't need to worry about it." Pearl jumped, fumbling to regain her composure. 

"Pearl, are you okay?" Y/N asked, noting how she was acting strange.

"What? Oh, yes, I'm fine. I was just... focused on... dealing with this." She referred to the dishtowel in her hands. 

"Pearl, you're an incredibly bad liar." Y/N replied, deadpanned. "Seriously Pearl, what's wrong?" They questioned, moving forward and taking the now twisted up dishtowel and placing it back on the counter. Sighing she looked down, as if she was ashamed, wringing her hands. "Do you want to sit down?" Nodding, the gem made her way over to the couch, sitting on the edge. "So." Y/N prompted, taking a seat next to her, placing their bag on the ground.

"I'm sorry, I was just... worried." She admitted. "At first I thought that something may have happened to you, but..."

"But what?" 

"You're strong enough to handle yourself." She finished, glancing at them briefly.

"There's more to it, isn't there?" Y/N questioned. 

"I, what, no, no. That's all there is." She stuttered. 

"Pearl." Y/N simply said, not buying her act.

The gem let out a sigh, looking down at the floor. "I just thought that maybe, you were avoiding me." She mumbled the last part. 

"You thought I was avoiding you?" Y/N questioned, taken aback by this statement. "Why would you think I'd ever avoid you?"

"I don't know, that's what came to mind." She shrugged halfheartedly, looking away. 

Frowning, Y/N placed a hand on the gem's shoulder, regaining her attention. "Pearl, I not going to avoid you, especially without reason."

"I'm sorry, I'm being ridiculous." She apologized.

"There's no need for you to apologize." Y/N told, pulling the gem into a side hug.

"Thank you, Y/N." Pearl replied, giving them a small smile. 

"Of course, and next time you're worried about something, just ask me." They said, standing up. "Should we go ahead and go to the Sky Arena?" They asked, picking their bag up off of the floor.

"Right." Pearl nodded standing up. "Let's get going."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I finished writing this while I was half asleep, and in a very chaotic VC so I apologize for any possible typos or errors. 


	27. The Reason For My Absence

So I don't know if anyone has noticed, (except for one person at the moment), that I've been somewhat absent on here and the other platforms I write on, but I thought I'd give an update as to why story updates are slow. The slow updates have almost nothing to do with the bs that I've been dealing with on Twitter but are more family-related. No, it has nothing to do with my family's previous "guests" but something more serious. My grandmother had some type of growth on her lip for the past few months and had to go to the doctor recently. And apparently, while my mother was in a different town she was texted by my grandmother who got back from her appointment. She didn't go into detail about anything and remained very vague. Asking my mother if she had any contact with one of my aunts that my mother doesn't get along with and after she said no, my grandmother told her good saying she didn't need to know anything about her current situation. So my mother and I are getting prepared for the worst news, which we won't be getting until Friday, but we have a suspicion it's bad. I'm not going to beat around the bush, but we currently think that she may have, well, cancer. We don't know for sure, this is just a guess, but it has been gnawing at me for the past few days, along with dealing with aforementioned bs on Twitter. That's basically it though, I'm still working on updates in my free time, but they will be slow. I'm admittedly worried about my grandmother and also dealing with school and some serious writer's block. My main priority for the requests I currently have are those from accounts that are registered on whatever site it originates from, which is currently half of my requests. So I'll be finishing those first, then the two other requests from guest users and a Spinel oneshot from my Tumblr. And on a side note, I did update the rules for requesting, which is mainly just an updated character list, mainly with characters I didn't think about till now, and some that have been introduced in Future.


	28. Hessonite Relationship Headcanons (Tumblr Repost)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't updated in a while cause I've been busy, so here's a repost from my Tumblr that was requested. But I was asked if I could do relationship headcanons for Hessonite after (UTL) with a human s/o. So here they are.

Before era 3 the idea of a gem, especially one of her standing engaging in a romantic relationship with a human would have been blasphemous and unheard of

Though now that it's era 3 such things are possible without worry

Still, even after the changes in the new era and learning humans aren't exactly as weak as she thought, Hess would definitely need time to adjust to the idea of it though

Seeing how she has unofficially claimed the Palace of Light she's going to modify it to make things more comfortable and suitable for you to live in

Demantoid and Pyrope are still around and they're not to happy about the arrangement and will complain, but she's not going to listen to any of it

She's not going to tolerate anyone insulting you

She's still going to brag about herself though she'll also brag about you no matter what 

Nothing is going to stop her, she's a bit like the gem version of Kevin, you might need to try to keep her ego in check though

Though she may be incredibly proud of herself, compliments from you mean more to her than whatever she can say about herself

She may not admit it but she craves that validation especially from you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I also just realized that I had accidentally turned off anon comments on here, but they're on again so that's good I guess)


End file.
